Les Derniers Spartiates
by Airog
Summary: On considérait les Dieux comme parfait, qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien et ni de personne. Que leurs actions égoïstes et cruelles resteraient impunies. Pourtant il existait un homme, qui non seulement les défier, mais les massacres aussi. Et même après sa disparition, ses descendants sont là pour leur rappeler la terreur du fantôme de Sparte. Naruto Hyoton / Menma Yonton / Demi-Dieux


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu « God of War ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prémonition**

KROOOM !

KROOOM !

KROOOM !

Le bruit de plusieurs éclairs dans le ciel, pendant que la pluie s'abat sur la terre comme une immense cascade sans pitié et que le vent emporta tout sur son passage.

Pourtant malgré la tempête enragée, il y avait trois personnes marchées difficilement dans la forêt.

L'un d'eux, était un enfant pas plus de 8 ans. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds comme le soleil en forme de feuille, des yeux bleus de saphir et deux marques de moustaches sur chaque joue ressemblant à un renard. Un t-shirt blanc, un survêtement orange un peu trop grand pour lui avec le haut des épaules ainsi que le tour de taille de couleur bleue, un tourbillon blanc avec un pendentif sur le côté gauche, un tourbillon rouge dans le dos, un large col blanc, un short noir, des sandales de la même couleur et un collier de perle sur le cou avec un magatama en émeraude au milieu.

L'autre était un homme dans la vingtaine avec une incroyable musculation, qui fait penser à un guerrier redoutable, ressemblant à une version adulte de l'enfant, mais ses cheveux étaient hérissés avec quelques taches blanches avec deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et à la place des marques de moustache sur les joues, il avait un tatouage tribal ressemblant à un éclair rouge sur le côté gauche du visage et du bras. Ces habille sont composés d'une tenue de ninja qui comporte une combinaison noire et bleu sans manche (A). Il porte une épée à double tranchant légèrement courbé sur chaque côté, le tissu qui couvre la poigner est bleu alors que la garde est en or comme le fourreau. L'arme est attachée sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture. Sur son avant-bras gauche, une porte un bouclier en or rond, représentant le soleil et qui fait la longueur du membre.

Le dernier était une réplique exacte de l'autre homme, mais sa peau était pâle, ses yeux violets, ses cheveux roux sombrent et il avait une tâche de naissance similaire à celui du grand blond, mais moins régulière. Sa tenue était aussi similaire, mais à la place du bleu il remplace par le jaune (B). Des chaines étaient enroulés sur chacun de ces avant-bras, qui était relié chacune à une paire d'énormes lames en argent sombre et très tranchant. La garde représente la tête d'un démon avec deux cormes et la bouche ouverte où la lame sort. Les lames étaient tenues par des crochets sur son dos.

L'homme blond tenait son frère par le bras droit alors que le jeune garçon fessait de son mieux pour aider son oncle en le tenant par les hanches. Leur habille étaient sales avec plusieurs blessures sur leurs corps avec le sang qui s'échapper, mais c'était surtout la grande blessure sur la poitrine du roux qui était la pire. Le torse était complètement creusées par une grande entaille de la largeur d'un poing, elles commençaient du haut de l'épaule gauche et se terminaient sur le bas du thorax droit. Le sang coulé abonnement et l'homme essayaient de retenir avec sa main libre, mais c'était presque inutile.

Les trois continus d'avançaient, jusqu'à qu'ils voyaient leurs destinations…

Konoha

 **~ Hôpital de Konoha ~**

Une personne était assise tranquillement dans son bureau. Elle profitait d'un moment de tranquillité après une dure journée de travail.

La femme avait une belle apparence, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, les cheveux blonds, liés en deux queues-de-cheval, les yeux bruns, une marque en forme de diamant sur le front, une incroyable poitrine qui peut faire envier toutes les autres femmes. Elle porte un haori vert clair qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, avec le kanji {Jouer} à l'intérieur d'un cercle rouge sur son dos, par-dessous elle porte un kimono gris sans manche, qui remonte une grande partie de son décolleté, fermée par une large obi gris-bleu foncée qui correspond à son pantalon, des sandales noires à talons hauts.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui donne une bonne vue du village fondée par sa grand-mère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de tristesse. Le village est devenu l'ombre de lui-même depuis le jour où le conseil, dans son infinie sagesse avait banni injustement un ninja loyal pour un traitre. Toutes les alliances qu'ils avaient reçues grâce à l'enfant ont été annulées quand ils sont appris la nouvelle. Le village n'est rentré dans une dépression jamais vue avant et beaucoup ont blâmé l'enfant de la situation. Bien que pour Tsunade, c'était la punition des villageois pour haïrent un garçon innocent, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle.

« TSUNADEEEEEE ! » Cria une forte voix dans tout le couloir. La femme connue maintenant comme Tsunade sursauta avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle regarde entour d'elle, jusqu'à qu'elle voit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait plus jamais à revoir.

« Na… Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » Exclama la femme blonde, à la fois choqué et légèrement heureuse de revoir l'enfant qu'elle considéré comme fils.

L'homme maintenant connue comme Naruto, avance vers la reine des limaces.

« Tu dois le soigner immédiatement, il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! » La sannin jette un regard au roux et écarquille les yeux en voyant la ressemblance frappante avec le blond, mais a vite remarqué la grande blessure sur sa poitrine et savait quoi faire.

« Il faut l'amener dans la salle d'opération sans perdre de temps ! » L'homme hocha la tête et commence à marcher avec Tsunade les conduisant à la salle. Quand il rentre dans la salle, il y avait une table en milieu de la pièce avec plusieurs appareils et meubles entours.

« Pose-le sur la table pendant que j'appelle Shizune ! » Dit Tsunade. Elle était sur le point d'appeler son assistante, mais pas avant de jeter un dernier regard sur l'homme roux. * Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? Plusieurs de ses organes internes sont touchés ! Une personne normale serait morte tout de suite ! Qui est ce type qui ressemble presque à Naruto ? *

« Accroche-toi Menma, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'on est passé pour arriver jusqu'ici ! » Exclama le grand blond en mettant son frère sur la table froide, alors que l'enfant avait pris les lames, pour qu'il ne gêne pas le blessé. A la surprise de Tsunade et au soulagement l'homme debout, l'homme roux était encore conscient.

« Je ne mourais pas d'une simple égratignure… pas avant d'avoir obtenu notre vengeance, Aniki ! » Dit-il en serrant la dent à cause de la douleur. Tsunade écarquille les yeux à la nouvelle révélation et se rapproche des trois mâles.

« Naruto peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Nous avons plus attendu parlé de toi depuis plus de 10 ans ! Nous avons tous cru que tu étais mort ! Est-ce-que cela à avoir avec les changements apparut récemment dans le monde ? » Avant que Naruto puisse répondre, un cri grisants échos sur tout le village…

« CRIIIIII ! »

« Papa ! » Cria le jeune garçon.

« Je sais Boruto. Reste auprès de ton oncle pendant que je m'occupe d'eux. » Le jeune blond hocha la tête à contrecœur, il voulait aider son père, mais il savait que son oncle avait besoin de protection pendant qu'il était affaibli.

Naruto jette un dernier coup d'œil à Tsunade qui hocha la tête sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Il sort de la pièce et avancer vers le couloir pour quitter le bâtiment vers sa destination. Les gens entour de lui se sont dégagé de son chemin quand ils l'ont aperçue et se colle en mur pour ne pas faire face à la colère du guerrier. Naruto finit par arriver à la porte de la sortie, mais fut bloqué par un anbu avec un masque d'Ours.

« Démon, arrêtes-toi ou… » L'Anbu n'a pas pu fini sa phrase quand Naruto le frape au ventre avec un coup de pied.

Craaash !

L'anbu fut projeté vers la porte qui n'a pas pu résister à l'impact et vole en éclat alors que l'anbu tombe par terre à quelque mètre avec plusieurs os brisés, mais Naruto ne sassez pas attention et regarda le ciel. La foudre et le vent étaient devenus plus violents, cependant ce n'est pas ce que Naruto faisait attention, mais plutôt aux étranges créatures ressemble à des mi-hommes et mi-oiseaux dans le ciel. Ils avaient tout un corps humanoïde, avec des têtes de corbeau noir et des noirs derrière leurs dos. La plupart porte des armures de samouraïs bleus, mais d'autres portes des rouges, qui sont mieux équipé. Chacun avait une lance dans les mains (C).

Naruto tira son épée de son fourreau qui commence à être recouvert de glace, il lève l'arme vers le ciel alors et cria d'une voix puissante.

« IZANAGI ! ARRETE DE TE CACHER COMME UN LACHE ET VIENT TE BATTRE ! » Hurla le descendant des spartes. Soudain la tempête est devenue plus violente, comme pour répondre à la provocation de Naruto.

KROOOM !

KROOOM !

KROOOM !

KROOOOOOOOOOM !

 **Prémonition : Fin**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris je me suis inspiré de Deimos, le frère de Kratos pour faire Menma. Je lui ai aussi donné les lames de Kratos, alors que pour Naruto je lui ai donné celui dans le monde des Nordiques, mais j'ai changé la hache contre une épée, pour une bonne raison que vous allez comprendre après.**

 **Il n'y aura aucun personnage de « Mortal Kombat », je reprends juste leurs techniques.**

 ** _A – Tenue de Sur-Zero dans Mortal Kombat X, sans masque._**

 ** _B – Tenue de Scorpion dans Mortal Kombat X, sans masque._**

 ** _C – Tengu dans le folklore japonais._**


End file.
